Killzone 2
Killzone 2 – gra first-person shooter stworzona przez studio Guerrilla Games na konsolę PlayStation 3, wydawcą jest Sony Computer Entertainment. Jest to trzecia, po Killzone i Killzone: Liberation, odsłona cyklu gier z serii Killzone. Światowa premiera odbyła się w lutym 2009 roku. Gra została całkowicie przetłumaczona na język polski, włącznie z trybem multiplayer. Opis fabuły Akcja toczy się w dwa lata po odparciu sił Helghastów, którzy zaatakowali planetę Vektę. Obrona samej planety była przedmiotem dwóch poprzednich części gry, czyli Killzone i Killzone: Liberation. Siły ISA rozpoczynają kontratak i dokonują inwazji na Helghan, rodzimą planetę Helghastów. Głównym zadaniem jest pochwycenie i postawienie przed sądem przywódcy Helghastów, Visariego, tytułującego się Imperatorem i Uczonym. W grze protagonistą gracza jest sierżant Tomas "Sev" Sevchenko. Jest on członkiem oddziału Alfa, z którym gracz porusza się przez większość gry. Misje Killzone 2 Sev wraz z zespołem zrzuceni zostają na Helghan. Wraz z cała armią przedzierają się przez stolicę Pyrrus do pałacu Visariego. Helghaści stawiają zaciekły opór, lecz nie są w stanie dotrzymać pola najeźdźcy. Przed pałacem siły ISA zostają jednak zatrzymane przez nieznany system obronny miasta. Sev i jego oddział zostają wysłani na pustkowia w pobliżu miasta, by odnaleźć źródło zasilania broni. W trakcie wykonywania misji część oddziału – Garza, Natko i doktor Evelyn – zostaje uprowadzona do tajnej rafinerii. Sev i Rico ruszają jej śladem, po czym spotykają pułkownika Radeca, który usiłuje wyciągnąć od Evelyn kody do głowic atomowych wykradzionych ISA. Uwalniają więźniów, lecz przez nadgorliwość Rico, Garza zostaje śmiertelnie ranny. Bohaterowie, bezskutecznie usiłując powstrzymać Radeca przed ucieczką, ewakuują się na statek ISA o nazwie Nowe Słońce. Helghaści po jakimś czasie atakują flotę ISA i odnoszą nad nią wielkie zwycięstwo. Radec osobiście zjawia się na pokładzie Nowego Słońca, kradnie kody i zabija Evelyn i pułkownika Jana Templara. Temu ostatniemu przed śmiercią udaje się zrzucić statek z orbity, w wyniku czego rozbija się on dokładnie na sieci energetycznej zasilającej obronę Pyrrus, całkowicie ją niszcząc. Sev wraz z Rico i Natko uchodzą z życiem. Po lądowaniu przedzierają się do resztek armii pod dowództwem kapitana Narvilla, który szykuje się do ostatecznego ataku na pałac Visariego. Uczony decyduje się jednak na desperacki krok – zrzuca bombę atomową na opanowaną przez ISA część miasta, zadając wrogowi gigantyczny cios. Co gorsza rezerwowa armia Helghastów, przekonana, że to nieprzyjaciel odpowiada za atak na ich stolicę, rusza w kierunku Pyrrus i niemal całkowicie wybitych sił ISA. Narvill decyduje się jednak na przypuszczenie ataku. Helghaści, mimo najszczerszych wysiłków, nie są w stanie zatrzymać pochodu wrogich żołnierzy. Sev i Rico zostają wysłani, by pojmać Visariego. Po drodze spotykają gwardię przyboczną przywódcy Helghastów dowodzoną przez Radeca. Po długim starciu Radec ginie z ręki bohaterów, którzy wreszcie stają twarzą w twarz z Visarim. Stwierdza on, że ISA nigdy nie wygra tej wojny, gdyż jeśli tylko Visari umrze, Helghaści uznają go za męczennika i będą walczyli do ostatniej kropli krwi. Rico rozwścieczony jego słowami zabija go. Po całym zajściu Sev wychodzi przed pałac i jest świadkiem przybycia olbrzymiej floty Helghastów. Bohaterowie * Sierżant Tomas "Sev" Sevchenko – główny bohater gry. Ma 25 lat i pomimo młodego wieku wielokrotnie brał udział w bitwach, w których wykazał się dużymi umiejętnościami. * Kapral Dante Garza – członek Oddziału Alfa. Bliski przyjaciel Seva, wielokrotnie walczyli ramię w ramię. Traci życie z rąk Radeca przez nieprzemyślany atak Rico. * Sierżant Rico Velasquez – członek Oddziału Alfa i weteran ISA. Często najpierw działa a później myśli. Przez jego zbyt gwałtowną reakcję ginie Garza. Występuje we wszystkich częściach gry. * Kapral Shawn Natko – członek Oddziału Alfa, ekspert od materiałów wybuchowych. * Pułkownik Jan Templar – dowódca inwazji na Helghan, przyjaciel Rico. Ginie z rąk Radeca, dowódcy armii Helghastów. * Scolar Visari – przywódca Helghastów i główny przeciwnik w grze. Doprowadził do wybuchu wojny między Helghanem i ISA. * Pułkownik Mael Radec – dowódca armii Helghastów i przyboczny Visariego, genialny dowódca. Popełnia samobójstwo w czasie starcia z Sevem i Rico. en:Killzone 2 Kategoria:Seria Killzone Kategoria:Killzone 2